coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8693 (24th July 2015)
Plot Livid, Tracy demands an explanation from Robert. Robert remains tongue-tied, while Joni blames Tracy for wrecking their marriage as her shadow hung over it. Tracy and Beth leave. Sally is thrilled that Tim has proposed and says yes. Callum takes Bethany to The Dog & Gun and plies her with vodka. Jason apologises to Liz for the way Tony has treated her. Beth excitedly tells Sinead about Wales, who realises there's been a mix-up. Chesney walks in on them talking about it and finds out about the holiday. Sarah isn't happy to hear that Bethany hasn't showed up for her shift at the bistro and calls her but Bethany ignores it. Robert turns up at No.1 as he wants a chance to explain himself to Tracy. Tyrone asks Maria how Luke got on with the stock car, causing her to realise he cancelled his plans to baby-sit Liam. Beth feels like a fool for bragging to everyone about a holiday she isn't going on but is pleased to find Craig helping Kirk book it to avoid letting her down. Helped by Gemma, Callum gets Bethany to pose for a photo, pretending to be smoking a joint. At Chesney's suggestion, Tyrone, Fiz and the girls also arrange to come along to Wales. Sinead isn't keen as she wanted it to be just her and Chesney but she feigns excitement. Maria feels she has to make it up to Luke. Robert tells Tracy he saw a second chance with her and couldn't let it pass. He asks to make it up with her but she asks him to leave. Tony tells Jason he's right that he's a coward but asks for forgiveness. Jason tells him to stay away for good. Sarah realises Bethany has been drinking when she gets back home but gets no explanation from her. Callum is pleased at his manipulation of Bethany and explains to Gemma that the pictures are for insurance. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Joni Preston - Sarah Harding Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Dog & Gun *Callum Logan's flat - Living room *Preston's Grill, Alderley Edge Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert tries to assure Tracy that his marriage to Joni is over and he never stopped loving her; Tim is delighted when Sally accepts his proposal, but Kevin's ambitious plans leave him feeling jealous; and Callum gets Bethany drunk and forces her to smoke a joint. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,100,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes